


Looking Up

by Gorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorm/pseuds/Gorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz takes a shine to the Bard of Rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE SORRY WOW  
> HAVE I STARTED A SHIP  
> I APPLIED THE SAILS

Kurloz just loves the way his dancestor turned out.   
He also loves his brute confidence.  
His following of the Capricorns.

He's in love with him.   
His force.  
And how he looks in that codpiece.

Kurloz admires his battle scars.  
The way he killed their Zahhak.  
Kurloz disregards his dancestor  
Killing Nepeta Leijon.

But most of all, Kurloz wants to see his dancestors tentabulge.   
And his wish, is Gamzee's command.

"HONK."  
"is this motherfuckin' safe bro?"  
Kurloz nodded.  
"HERE WE FUCKING GO."  
"this'll be fun."

Gamzee played with his codpiece, lowering it gently.  
Gamzee revealed his glorious tentabulge.

Kurloz gently feeled it.  
It had blood stains. Stains showing evidence pro-Makara-Zahhak. Yuck.

But you hate Zahhak. How could your amazing Dancestor even..?  
And love your Makara blood.

Gamzee is proud of you.  
And you're in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry bye


End file.
